East and West
by Flame Within Ice
Summary: Eastern civilization of Okami meets Western civilization of Greece...now up to chapter 5: Go Save the World!
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Mouse

**Scribbles: Okay, so here's the pathetically short first chapter of the story. I went through and fixed anything that was icky. Enjoy.**

The Western civilization of the Greeks had stopped in New York. Along with its camp for half-bloods, there was an Underworld and Labyrinth thrown in the bunch. But on the _other_ side of the planet, the Eastern civilization had a Celestial Plain hovering over Honolulu. And Amaterasu was quite confused. For one thing, no one spoke Japanese.

The Japanese god of the sun trotted along the streets of Honolulu, wondering what the heck was going on. A few people were giving her rather odd looks. Amaterasu didn't understand why. A white wolf was perfectly normal back in Japan. Also, no one seemed to be wearing appropriate Japanese clothing. The girls were wearing strange shirts and things that were unfamiliar to Amaterasu. The wolf trotted forward. She had an appointment with Kabegami in a few minutes. She didn't want to keep the god of walls waiting.

* * *

Back at Camp Half-Blood, Chiron was also confused. The centaur was playing a game of pinochle with the camp's director, Dionysus. A few random cards had strayed too near Grover, a young satyr just starting out on his job as a protector. As of yet, he hadn't been sent out to protect anyone.

"What did you, say, Mr. D.?" Chiron asked, organizing his cards. Mr. D. looked mildly annoyed.

"You heard me. A satyr in Hawaii said that there's this white wolf walking around Honolulu. He said it's got crimson markings and a strange weapon hovering over its back," Dionysus drew a card. "Your move, Grover."

"What kind of wolf has crimson markings?" Chiron asked. Mr. D. shrugged.

"Couldn't care less, really. A wolf's a wolf, as far as I'm concerned, and if it decides to cause trouble I'll turn it into a dolphin," Dionysus smiled slightly and set down a winning trick. "No cause for concern."

"But what if it's a special wolf?" Grover asked quietly. Mr. D. and Chiron turned to stare at him.

"Excuse me?" Chiron asked. "A _special_ wolf? And what kind of wolf would that be?"

"Something along the lines of this mouse," Grover said sheepishly, holding up a tiny creature.


	2. Chapter 2: Amaterasu Flies First Class

**Chapter Two: Amaterasu Flies First Class  
**

Chiron and Mr. D. stared at the small white mouse in Grover's hand.

"I found it when I went to Honolulu last summer," the satyr explained. The mouse waved a tiny sword in the air and squeaked something in what sounded suspiciously like Japanese. It had crimson markings on its forehead and sides, and it didn't appear to be very happy.

"What'd it say?" Chiron asked, staring blankly at Grover. The satyr bleated something at the mouse, and it squeaked in reply.

"It said that it would very much like to get out of here," Grover translated. The mouse squeaked at length. "It also says that if you know what's good for you, you will release the god of swords at once, before I give you a haircut you won't forget in a hurry." Chiron looked at Dionysus and raised his eyebrows.

"God of swords?" he queried. Dionysus shrugged.

"Beats me," he said. "I don't know any god of swords, unless you count Ares, and last time I checked he hadn't transformed into a mouse that speaks Japanese." Chiron looked at the mouse. It waved its tail in the air. The top of Mr. D.'s can of Diet Coke was neatly sliced off. All three of the pinochle players stared cautiously at the mouse. Yes, it had a sword. What bothered them was that it hadn't appeared to have used it.

* * *

"Tachigami's missing," Kabegami explained. Wind buffeted the cat's fur. He was perched halfway up a satellite dish on top of a hotel in Honolulu. Amaterasu scratched an ear.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me. Godnapped, actually. A strange imp-like thing picked him up and took him away," Kabegami lashed his tail, annoyed. Amaterasu bristled.

"An _imp _snatched Tachigami?" she snarled. Kabegami nodded.

"It didn't look like one of our imps, though. It has quite a clever disguise for the mortal world. From the waist up, it's human. But its bottom half is a goat," Kabegami replied.

"So," Amaterasu growled, "where did this imp go?"

"It boarded a metal bird, a plane, as I believe it is called, one headed for a place in the West called _New York,_" Kabegami pronounced the city's name carefully.

"Right. Direct me to the nearest one," Amaterasu growled.

* * *

Amaterasu regarded the airport skeptically. Planes were constantly taking off and landing on a long strip of road. Everywhere were humans scurrying to and fro around the place. The white wolf yawned and trotted through the wide entrance.

"Sir?" said a passenger going through security. The officer looked up.

"What?" he wondered.

"There's a dog in the building. A loose one. Without a collar or leash." The passenger pointed with his hand. The security officer said something into his walky-talky, which immediately resulted in several more officers running by, one talking into a phone.

"Someone get Animal Control on the line!"

Amaterasu really didn't see what all the fuss was about. So far she'd dodged several people carrying strange sticks. Amaterasu darted behind a trash can and observed an airplane boarding gate. Humans were giving tickets to a lady guarding the door. Issun, her little Poncle helper, read the sign above it.

"Says 'Direct Flight to New York', furball," he reported. Amaterasu nodded. She backed up, trotted around, and creeped up behind a person heading towards the New York plane. A ticket was clutched in his hand. Amaterasu grabbed the ticket in one fluid leap and ran full speed towards the door. Angry protests came from behind.

Amaterasu padded calmly up to the lady at the door and put the ticket at her feet. Then, she ran through the door and down the tunnel onto the plane, where she would cause even more chaos among the flight attendants after lift-off.

The lady picked up the ticket on the floor as Animal Control officers skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Why'd you let it on the plane?" one asked in outrage.

"It had a ticket," said the lady.

"The _dog _had a ticket?" the officer queried.

The lady glanced at the piece of paper. "First class, too."


	3. Chapter 3: Tachi Says a Naughty Word

**Chapter Three: Tachi Says a Naughty Word**

**Hiya people! Don't forget to review!**

The plane landed with only a few bumps. The flight attendants got up and the passengers were dismissed from the plane. None commented that the white wolf in first class had put its seatbelt on at the appropriate times.

Amaterasu came last off the plane. As she exited into the terminal, there were five security guards waiting for her. She nodded at them and continued walking. The walk turned into a run once the security guards started following her. Amaterasu broke through crowds of people who made exclamations of surprise as the white wolf plowed through them, followed by security guards.

"That's something you don't see every day," one passenger said to her little kid as they went through inspection.

Amaterasu had successfully dived out of the airport and was now faced with a dilemma. Before her was a big river, and beyond that the glittering skyscrapers of New York. Cars sped across the highway, sometimes stopped by cars with blue fireworks on top. Amaterasu wondered how she would ever cross the highway without getting killed.

She saw her chance when two cars skidded and crashed into each other, blocking the whole road and stopping traffic. A few people noticed the white wolf creeping around past the accident, but when they looked again, it was gone.

Amaterasu took a deep breath as she crouched under the bank of the river. Then she plunged into the river, dripping wet and gulping air at every second.

"Wait a sec, Ammy!" Issun called from her nose. "You'll drown before you can cross this thing!"

Amaterasu turned around and paddled back onto the bank to rethink her passage.

"What should I do then?" she asked.

"For starters, you could remember that you have all 13 brush techniques," Issun suggested.

"Ah, yes, that might be extremely helpful," Amaterasu conceded. With her Celestial Brush, she drew a circle on the water. Hopping on board the lilypad, the white wolf and Poncle companion rode the divine winds across the Hudson River to the magical land of New York City.

* * *

The god of swords was becoming increasingly unhappy with his present situation. He was in the hands of an imp and its devilish friends, and they were only mildly in awe of his epic godliness.

"What's he saying now?" Dionysus wondered, as a series of squeaks emanated from the enraged mouse.

"Tachi! That's a naughty word!" Grover scolded.

"Tachi?" Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"He says his name's Tachigami, but I shortened it to Tachi," Grover explained. "I don't think he likes his new nickname, though..." Tachigami gave Grover a stony stare of complete and utter hatred.

"What did he say, anyway?" Mr. D. asked.

"A naughty word. A _very _naughty word," Grover shifted around the question. Tachi squeaked some more. "What a bad-mouthed rodent."

As the three staff members were pondering over what naughty words a white mouse could possibly know, one of the campers came up to the table. Her name was Tana, daughter of Apollo. She had a bow slung over her shoulder. The expression on her face suggested that she knew every detail of the human brain, and with the proper placement of an arrow, could make you die slowly and painfully, or instantly.

"What's up?" Tana asked, staring at the mouse. Tachigami was squeaking his head off. Grover was looking indignant.

"I am _not_ a cursed imp of Orochi with a donkey's bottom! I'm a satyr!" he yelped at the mouse. "And I've got a _goat's _bottom! Shows how much you know!"

Tana politely chose to ignore the crazy goat-man, and looked at Mr. D.

He sighed. "It seems we have a god of swords from Japan or somewhere," he said.

Tana looked thoughtful. "Japan? As in Shinto mythology?"

"Personally, I don't think so. It's got a nasty mouth on it, apparently," Dionysus glanced back at the heated argument between Grover and Tachi, which seemed to be about whether or not pinochle was an infectious disease. "The only Shinto god I've heard of is Amaterasu."

"Maybe they moved east, just as we did to the west," Chiron suggested, watching the pinochle-is-infectious-disease argument with interest. "It's possible, anyway. I can't think of any other reason."

"Hmm..." Dionysus hummed.

"What?" Everyone wondered aloud at the same time. "...pinochle is a card game, Tachi. C-a-r-d, _card_. Not pathogen," Grover added to the mouse.

"It's time for lunch," Dionysus announced.

* * *

"Uuuuuuuuuh, Ammy..." Issun looked up in wonder.

"What on earth? This doesn't look like anything in Japan at _all_. Well, maybe Tokyo, a little bit," Amaterasu conceded. She picked her way over the bank of the river and moved onto a sidewalk. Going out into the road appeared to be certain death. The mass of people moving over the sidewalk made Amaterasu rethink her decision. She darted swiftly into an alley to avoid being trampled.

"I'd better get on top of a building," she muttered. "Can't see anything with all these tall things in the way."

Shortly after navigating her way to the most apparent landmark she could find, Amaterasu slipped inside the lobby of the Empire State Building. No one was visiting, though. The man on duty was reading a book in Greek.

"Excuse me," Amaterasu said in Japanese. The man looked up, expecting to find a tourist from Tokyo. Instead, he saw a white wolf with her front paws on the counter.

The man's eyes popped with surprise. He could see the crimson markings and Divine Instrument quite well. "Uuuuhh...I don't know who you are or where you're from, but I think you want the 600th floor."

Issun had taken a few lessons in English, and translated for Amaterasu. "600th floor, he says."

"Thank you," Amaterasu said politely, and wandered over to the elevator. She hit a button to the 600th floor.


	4. Chapter 4: Yami Sees Flowers Everywhere

**Chapter Four: Yami Sees Flowers Everywhere**

**Yay! Glad to see everyone liking this story! Keep on reading!**

Amaterasu observed Mount Olympus.

"What the heck is this place?" Issun wondered. Thunder grumbled ominously.

"I think there's other gods here," the white wolf marveled. A few minor Grecian gods did a double-take as they passed by. Hermes ran by in his jogging outfit, holding his caduceus. Both snakes turned and stared over his shoulder at Amaterasu. Amaterasu stared back, but the snakes were staring as only reptiles can stare. It was rather disturbing.

"Whatever," Issun said, earning another complaint from Zeus. "Let's find the big cheese around here."

**Up in the Palace**

Zeus looked up from his throne at the door.

"What's this?" he asked Hera. His wife contemplated the wolf walking calmly across the floor towards them. Amaterasu took in at a glance the faces of the others. Artemis was staring at her with interest. Poseidon didn't seem half as interested, and Athena...was bored.

"Hi," Issun said from Amaterasu's nose.

Zeus tilted his head to the side. "Who are you?" he asked.

"This is the great god Okami Amaterasu in all her splendour and glory!" Issun announced proudly. Unfortunately, the Grecian gods weren't as impressed as the Japanese ones.

"Okami _What_-asu?" Hera wondered.

"I didn't know that the other gods had survived in their respective cultures," Artemis said. "I take it from your name that you are Japanese, right?"

"Yes, I am," Amaterasu answered. "And you are?"

"I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt. This is our king god, Zeus, god of thunder. His brother here is Poseidon, god of the sea. Hera is his wife, goddess of marriage. Apollo is the god of music, Ares of war, and Aphrodite the goddess of love. Athena is the goddess of wisdom. Hermes is out right now, but he's the god of thieves. Hades also isn't here-he's the god of the Underworld."

"Thank you for the introductions, Artemis," Zeus nodded at her. "As you no doubt saw on the way up here, there are many of us Grecian gods. Some are major, some minor, but we are all important." Hestia looked up from tending the hearth and waved at Amaterasu.

"I am Amaterasu, goddess of the sun. I came here sort of on an errand from Kabegami, god of walls. You see, one of our gods was kidnapped by an imp," Amaterasu explained.

"Imp?" Zeus queried. "I don't believe I've heard that term before."

"Well, I _think _it's an imp. Sort of half-goat kinda thing..." Amaterasu scrunched up her nose, trying to remember what Kabegami had told her.

"Oh, you mean a satyr?" Zeus said in recognition. "I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose, then. If you're trying to find a satyr, you'd be better off looking in Camp Half-Blood. Towards Long Island."

"Er...Long island?" Amaterasu echoed.

"Oh, right, I forgot that you're new here. Someone find Hermes, please?" Zeus clapped his hands. After a few minutes, the god came running into the throne room.

"So, what do I need to deliver?" he asked.

"Would you show our guest Amaterasu to Camp Half-Blood?" Zeus replied.

"Certainly," Hermes nodded to the white wolf. "Follow me."

**The Ark of Yamato**

Darkness shrouded the ark. Glowing lines traversed the walls and floor, outlining the rooms where the Powerful Ones slumbered. In the center was a large ball. One might think it wasn't alive at first glance. And they'd be right. Well, half-way, at least.

Yami contemplated his new surroundings. It was a nice little place, if a bit skimpy on the frozen lake and snowbound forests. Okay, perhaps it didn't have _any _frozen lakes or snowbound forests. Perhaps it _was _a tropical island. But it was nice, anyway. The only problem with it was that Orochi was being strange. His fire head had taken to wearing leis and drinking martinis instead of sake. The martinis were okay, since no sake could be found in this place, but, honestly, a _lei_? What kind of eight-headed serpent of doooom wears a flowery necklace?

"Imp!" Yami barked in a mechanical voice. An imp in a flower-printed shirt trotted up and bowed. If Yami had a head, he would have shooken it in disgust. What was with the _flowers?_

"Yes, m'lord?" the imp squeaked.

"Have you done the reconnaisance paintings I asked for?" Yami growled.

The imp gulped, but produced several sheets of canvas. "Here they are, m'lord."

"Thank you. You may go now," Yami drew the canvas closer to him with his mechanical hand. He enjoyed residing in his most fiercesome form in the ark. Mainly because he got a hand with the package. Sometimes being a roly poly ball was kind of annoying. The imp bowed again and skittered out of the room.

Yami took one glance at the pictures and gagged. There were flowers _everywhere! _On leis, on shop signs, on buildings, on t-shirts, even sitting around in pots soaking up that disgusting sun!

Yami decided he would stand looking at flowers everywhere later. It was giving him a headache.

"Imp!" he called again. Another one scrambled out of the darkness. "Go to Orochi and ask him to send me one of those martini things?"

"Yes, master, right away!" the imp saluted and ran off to the glowing picture of an eight-headed serpent.

The Lord of All Darkness sighed and leaned back on the dias. _Oh, gods, _he thought. _Now I'm seeing flowers even when I'm _not _seeing them!_


	5. Chapter 5: Go Save the World

**Chapter Five: Go Save the World**

**I know, I haven't updated in forever! I'm so terrible! *beats head on desk in self-punishment* But here you go! Another chapter!  
Oh, and as translation notes, what Tachigami says in Japanese is this: **"The only treatment for it is to stuff yourself with food until you are very, very full. So if you'll excuse me, those ears of corn have my name on them..." **If you didn't read the non-bold script and are not a scholar of Japanese, enjoy reading complete gibberish.**

Tana and her Apollo cabinmates sat at their table, chattering about random things. There were rumors of an upcoming quest, and it was always exciting to make burial shrouds in case the quester never came back.

Mr. D. and Chiron sat at the staff table, as did Grover and Tachi. Despite Grover's meticulous explanation, the god of swords still seemed thoroughly convinced that he had contracted a contagious form of the pinochle virus.

"I give up," the satyr threw his hands into the air. "You've caught pinochle, there, you win!"

"Anata wa, hijō ni-ippai ni naru made sore o yuiitsu no chiryō wa, shokumotsu to issho ni jibun no monodesu," Tachi said sagely. "Anata wa watashi o shitsurei nodeareba, toumorokoshi no mimi wa karera ni watashi no namae o motte iru..."

"What?" Chiron stared at the mouse.

Grover rolled his eyes. "Probably some bizarre treatment for the pinochle virus."

At that moment, Hermes and Amaterasu chose to appear in mid-air next to the fire circle. The wolf hopped lightly down from the sky and strode purposefully over to the staff table.

"Who's head around here?" Issun demanded. "We want Tachigami back!"

"I suppose that's me," Mr. D. sighed. "Take the mouse. Be warned, it believes it's contracted pinochle."

"That's great," Issun said, recovering from his surprise at their easy victory. "We also need to talk to you about something."

* * *

The campers watched curiously as Chiron, Mr. D., Issun, and Amaterasu talked quietly in conspiratorial whispers. Finally, Mr. D. stood up.

"Okay, everyone. Tana, you would have been originally selected for the quest of shooting something with an arrow in a highly dangerous environment somewhere. Instead, you're going to Hawaii to go kick the Lord of all Darkness back to Japan before he wipes out all light. Have fun. Consult the Oracle, yada yada yada, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill. Now go save the world."

**Eh, it's another short chapter. It seemed longer when I was writing it. The next one will be longer, I promise!**


End file.
